


Coffee, cake & crushes

by liefde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cuties, Flirting, German National Team, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Nutella, espresso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Marco hates his job at the coffee house.Things change when a certain German football player walks in one day, and smiles at him.(Featuring Thomas with an enormous crush on Manu & a lot of flirting.)





	Coffee, cake & crushes

It is a peaceful morning at Thomas's Kaffeehaus. The morning rush is already gone, and there are only about five tables occupied.

It has been ten minutes since the last customer ordered something, and Marco is almost bored to death. He hates his job.

He is actually a freshly graduated physiotherapist, who is on a desperate search for work. So in the meantime - he still wants to earn some money, he has to pay for his apartment and food after all -, he asked his best friend Thomas if he could work as a barista in his coffee house.

Someone walks in and Marco sighs, relieved. He may hate his job, but he hates standing there without anything to do even more.

"Good morning, what can I get you?", Marco asks with a smile when the customer comes to the till.

Standing in front of him, is the cutest boy he's ever seen. He has chubby cheeks with a soft blush and he's wearing a T-shirt that makes his toned stomach stand out.

He has sunglasses and a scarf in front of his mouth, which he both removes when he answers Marco. It's not as if it's that cold, Marco thinks and snickers.

"A double espresso, please", cute guy says and smiles.

Marco quickly ducks under the counter and pretends he has to tie his shoelace, so the guy doesn't see the stupid crooked grin appearing on his face. That smile just did something to Marco's heart.

"Sorry, almost tripped over my own shoelace!", he says apologetically (it's a weird but kind of smooth lie at the same time. It still sounded better in his head though. Way better.)

"Doesn't matter", the guy replies and does that smile thing again which makes Marco's heart beat dangerously fast. This guy is a health risk.

"Just a black espresso? No foam, no caramel touch or double shot of whatever?"

Sunny laughs (Marco decides that his name is officially 'Sunny' from now on) and shakes his head. "Don't have time for all of that bullshit."

Marco laughs and nods his head. "Don't tell Thomas, my boss, but I wholeheartedly agree with you."

He starts preparing the espresso while Sunny looks at him, as if he wants to see if Marco does everything the right way. Guess he does care a little about his espresso.

"I won't tell him, Woody."

Marco rolls his eyes and finishes making the drink.

"I cannot count the times someone has called me Woody Woodpecker! My hair doesn't even resemble it that much."

"It does, really."

"It does!", Thomas says when he suddenly pops up from behind Marco's back.

"I hate you. And I hate this stupid job", Marco says and Thomas smacks his shoulder.

"There's a customer standing over there", Thomas hisses and Marco rolls his eyes. "And you don't have to work here."

Marco ignores him. They can have this conversation after he has served Sunny.

"What's your name?", he asks with a smile. There really is no point asking for his name when there aren't more customers, but Marco kind of wants to know his name. 

"Mario", the guy replies.

Thomas turns his head and his eyes grow big. "I knew I'd recognised your voice! You're Mario Götze!", he yells in his typical Thomas way.

"Shhhh", Mario quickly says and pulls up his scarf again.

Some people that are sitting at the tables look around, but then quickly start talking again.

Marco just looks confused. Until he thinks about all those World Cup matches he'd seen thanks to that goalkeeper, Manuel Neuer, the guy Thomas has a massive crush on.

"You're that guy that scored our winning goal!", he whispers and Mario blushes. He hands him the espresso and Mario smiles. Now he understands the scarf and sunglasses thing.

"Oh my god, can you sign anything for me?", Thomas asks and Mario nods. "Sure."

"You know," Marco says while Mario signs a coffee cup, "I watched all your matches because Thomas-" "Shut up!", his best friend says and Marco laughs.

Mario just looks confused and a bit curious. "For god's sake, Marco. He knows the guy!", Thomas says and he looks really embarrassed.

"You could get his number!", Marco suggests and Thomas shakes his head. "He's got a girlfriend, Marco. And it's just a stupid crush."

"Do you have a crush on a national football player?", Mario asks and grins.

"No."

"He does!"

"Who is the guy?", Mario asks and Marco grins, while Thomas just puts his head in his hands.

"Is it Mats?"

"No. But he's hot too", Thomas says and he laughs.

"I agree", Mario says and Marco rolls his eyes. "It's Neuer", he says and Thomas slaps him.

"It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Manu!", Mario says happily. "He is the cutest guy and boyfriend you can imagine. And he should be here in a few minutes, we're meeting here. I told him this place is nice."

Thomas' eyes grow big and he quickly tries to compose himself. Manuel Neuer in his café. He is freaking out.

"Yes. Thanks for making it even more painful. He's got a beautiful girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure they've broken up a few months ago."

"Who even says he likes guys?"

"Who says he doesn't like guys?", Mario says and they all grin.

Marco likes this guy. He really likes him.

"And have you got a girlfriend?", Marco asks Mario with his signature smirk and Mario blushes. "Because I'm pretty sure I saw that girl kissing you at the World Cup."

"We broke up. It's just for my image now, we're still great friends. And Ann loves her football parties too."

There's a new customer arriving and Marco smiles at Mario.

"Manu!", Mario suddenly says and Marco raises his eyebrows. Thomas on the contrary looks as if he wants to disappear.

The guy is tall, with broad shoulders. He's wearing sunglasses, a beanie and a scarf so no one recognises him. Footballers really need to find a new disguise, Marco thinks and laughs in his head.

"Hey, took a while to find this place", he says to Mario with a husky voice. "Hey Cap", Mario replies and laughs. Manuel rolls his eyes and removes his scarf.

"Can I get a cappuccino with wipped cream, please." He looks at the cakes and cookies and smiles. "And give me a slice of that 'Thomas special' cake too, please."

Thomas blushes and rapidly starts preparing the order. He must be over the moon, his crush chose his special cake.

"So, Manu", Mario says, "my favourite captain."

"Stop calling me captain, little Mario."

"You know calling me little annoys me. You're supposed to know that, since you're the captain."

"Don't be childish. I don't have time for that, I need to find a great physio."

Marco listens very carefully.

"Why do you even need to do that?", Mario asks while sipping from his hot espresso.

"They gave me a list, I need to talk to them so they'll fit the team."

"I'm a physiotherapist!', Marco says enthusiastically and Manuel looks at him.

"You know this guy, Mario?"

"Uhm... sort of?"

"I guess you can still apply for the job. I'll talk about it with our coach tomorrow, but another application won't hurt."

"Wow! Thanks!", Marco says enthusiastically.

"No problem. I can't promise anything though", Manuel says and Marco smiles. He might've just found a new job, and a very promising one too. 

Thomas gives Manuel his piece and blushes heavily. Manuel takes a quick bite of the cake at the counter and moans. That sound goes straight to Thomas' groin and he coughs awkwardly.

Marco and Mario grin at each other and roll their eyes in a fond way.

"This is made with Nutella?", he asks and Thomas nods. "This is pure heaven!"

Thomas's expression is one of pure happiness. "Thank you", he says with a shy voice and hands him the cappuccino. Marco is truly amazed at the effect Manuel has on Thomas, his crazy best friend that doesn't shut up and talks fast about every thing that's on his mind.

Thomas takes another piece of the cake and puts it in a small box.

"Here", he says and gives Manuel the cake, "good luck with the World Cup. This one is on me."

The smile on Manuel's face is adorable. "Thank you so much."

Marco and Mario just look at each other knowingly and Marco shakes his head. He thinks he's never seen anything like this in his life.

"We have to go now, training with the boys", Mario explains with a small smile and Marco tries to smile but fails.

"Oh", he says and when did his voice get so emotional all of a sudden? "So... Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Maybe? If it depends on Manu, I would probably visit this café every day from now on! He'll probably get you in, so you can bring Thomas to work with you", Mario says and it makes Marco laugh.

"True." He looks at Thomas and Manuel talking together, and is relieved to see that Thomas has cracked one of his funny jokes and made Manuel laugh. He was afraid the old Thomas would never come back after such a sudden transformation.

"Let's go, big guy", Mario says and slaps Manuel's arm, interrupting them. Manuel glares at him and smiles at Thomas.

"Bye Thomas", Manuel says and waves awkwardly. "Thanks for the cake!"

Thomas blushes and mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath, which sounded like 'help I think I've even fallen harder for you than I ever thought I could.'

"Bye Marco", Mario says and smiles. "You may want to take a look at my cup", he says with a grin and a wink.

And then they're both gone, sunglasses on their noses and scarves in front of their faces.

"To the back, now", Thomas says and Marco is still holding Mario's empty double espresso cup in his hands.

"Mario Götze gave me his number", Marco says breathlessly.

"Manuel Neuer flirted with me!", Thomas yells with his hands thrown in the air.

"I love this job", Marco says and they both laugh.

Thomas looks at him and throws his arm around his best friend.

"No, but in all seriousness. You better get that physiotherapist job thing. I want to see Manu again."

—

The next day, Marco gets the job.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Manu calls Thomas later that day - he made Mario search the Kaffeehaus their phone number.  
> \- Mario and Marco go on a date after calling for hours  
> \- Mario cooks Marco a whole menu and Marco is 100% smitten. They watch Game of Thrones together ("you like got???" "yes!!!" "let's rewatch it together!!"  
> \- Mario kisses Marco when they're cuddled up. Marco kisses him back.  
> \- Manu surprises Thomas the next day on his doorstep with a self-made cake. Thomas kisses him because he can't take the ridiculous pining anymore and the cake falls on the ground. Mario and Marco both laugh at them when they hear the story.
> 
> -  
> Danke fürs Lesen ;)
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr [here](https://sunnygotze.tumblr.com/ask) :)
> 
> <3


End file.
